role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Weta-rex
Weta-rex is a fictional species of giant insects native to the 2005 incarnation of Skull Island that appears in the 2005 film, King Kong. Description The Weta-rexes are giant cricket-like creatures that dwell in the deep chasms of the 2005 incarnation of Skull Island. Name The Weta-rex's scientific name is Deinacrida rex. The name "Weta-rex" comes from the weta, a group of about 70 insect species native to New Zealand, of which the Weta-rex resembles a gigantic version. Appearance All Weta-rexes appear as giant crickets around the same size as an average dog, with giant shearing mandibles and claws from all of their limbs. They have large antennae. They are a dark gold, brown, and have black stripes on their body. Personality Weta-rexes come in packs, as they work together in packs to bring down prey. Intellectual and sometimes dumb, they are made to ravage and kill giant dinosaurs in packs like the V-Rexes. They are also made to kill small prey such as a human. They appear to prey on recklessly and thoughtlessly on humans, while they appear to be intellectual on giant prey. Biography Prehistoric age The Weta-rexes have been around since prehistoric times. Where specifically in prehistoric times is unknown to them. 2005 Countless Weta-rexes swarmed the crew of the Venture after King Kong threw the log bridge they were crossing into the chasm below. Several of the creatures began to swarm Jack Driscoll, crawling all over his body, forcing Jimmy to try and shoot them off with a machine gun. As more waves of Weta-rexes and other giant insects converged on the surviving crew members, Bruce Baxter swung into the chasm on a vine, mowing down the creatures with his machine gun and forcing the rest to retreat. Today Because the 2005 incarnation of Skull Island is still around today, these creatures still exist as well. Abilities * 'Biting '- The Weta-rexes are capable of biting onto prey with their humongous mouths. Also equipped with shearing mandibles, in a pack, they are built specifically for ravaging and killing giant organisms, such as the V-Rexes. * 'Clawing '- The Weta-rexes can claw down their prey with their sharp two claws on each of their limbs. * 'High Speed '- The Weta-rexes are very fast. * 'High Reflexes '- The Weta-rexes have high reflexes. Weaknesses * 'Vulnerability '- The Weta-rexes have no form of physical durability and can be killed easily with violent contact. * 'Sharp Attacks '- Swords, knives, daggers and any other sharp weapon can easily kill a Weta-rex. * 'Bullet-like Attacks '- Bullets from any type of gun can easily kill a Weta-rex. Appearances * King Kong (2005) Trivia * The Weta-rex is based on the real-life weta insects native to New Zealand, the native country of King Kong director Peter Jackson. The New Zealand-based special effects company Weta Workshop, who provided the creature effects for Jackson's King Kong and collaborated on Legendary Pictures' Godzilla, is also named after the weta. * In an undated script of the film, the arthropods that swarm Jack were giant crab spiders. Category:Insects Category:Predators Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Characters (Anyone)